new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
WarnerMedia: Battle for the Multiverse
is an American action-adventure-science fiction-fantasy video game. It is developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on TBD, 2025. Plot Summary After an organization of monsters are free, a teenage boy named Matt Warner is teaming up with a group of WarnerMedia characters to saving the world, while discovering new worlds and joining forces with many heroes and villains. Full Plot Gameplay The gameplay for this game plays similarity to the Kingdom Hearts series with elements from Disney Infinity, Lego video games, the Skylanders series, Nicktoons Unite, Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom and Cartoon Network: Battle Crashers. Level Packs Prize Capsules Character Bonus Chests Medals Warner Bros. Virtual Store Driving Combat System Challenges Keystones Battle Arena Live Arcade Mode Hint Stones Currency Wacky Races Speedway Mode Battle Shop Minikits Pants Super Items World Creator Mode ACME Games Open-World Scenario The open-world scenario is similar to Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Super Mario Odyssey, the Lego games, Final Fantasy XV and The Sims. Each location had one ACME Prank Crates, renovations, missions, special objectives, challenges and ACME deliveries. Run Character Customization Photo Op Main Story Missions Daily Challenges Food Gear Collectibles Instant Chat Yakko, Wakko and Dot's Win Spin Map All Access Weekend Hotel Creator Mode Monorail Travel Mode Tech Points Power-Ups WarnerMedia's Freerunning Rush Dance-A-Thon Costumes and Hats Carnival Game Mode Master Tokens Hide and Seek Music Note Challenges Mean Bean Mode Hint Art Balloon Catching Mode Online Mode Health, Armor and Shield Events Party Mode Theater Gun and Run Levels Charms Portals Movie Items Creation Points Treasures Snowboard Racing Pinball Hero's Honor Bonus Moon Phase Battles Cards Friend Abilities PDA Garden Mode Daily Mystery Gifts Keys Book of the Knowledge Magic Shop Character Tokens Cooking Scoring System Drinks Hoverboard Racing Mode Fireflies Dungeon Mode Fighter's Gear Pirate Gear Figurines Summons Energy Attacks Retrospective Tour Mode Combat Trial Jukebox Gems Quizzes Hire-A-Character System Food Fight Mode Rainbow Boxes Tickets Transformations Devilish Mode Franchises See /Franchises Characters See /Playable characters Adventure Worlds See /Locations Levels See /Story Mode Achievements See /Achievements Vehicles and Mounts See /Vehicles and Mounts Avatar Items See /Avatar Items Buddies See /List of Buddies Main Hub See /Bugs' Mansion ACME Pranks Crates See /ACME Pranks Crates Mini-Games See /Mini-Games New Worlds Expansion See /New Worlds Expansion The story follow-up for the game will be releasing entitled New Worlds, it will be featuring new characters, Matt meeting new friends, and featuring new worlds and fighting off against new female villain. This game will be released as free DLC in May 2026. Collector Edition The Collector Edition for has been released along with the game, it includes the soundtrack, three figurines (Matt Warner, Bugs Bunny and Scooby-Doo), an artbook, exclusive content, a replica of the Bugs' Mansion and the game itself. Additions *Exclusive content from Warner Bros. Parks and Resorts, Warner Bros. Mobile Apps and Warner Bros. Publishing Worldwide are unlocked. *New thematic clothes and character tokens are unlocked in the store. Release Reception Critical response Sales Accolades Rating This game got a T rating for cartoon violence, comic mischief, crude humor, language, suggestive themes, fantasy violence and tabacco and alcohol references. Missions Quotes Tropes Gallery Trivia *For now, this is one of the few open-world games to have the VR headset technique. *Each playable character have a role: **Hero: Represent protagonist from WarnerMedia film, TV show or video game. **Sidekick: Represent deuteragonist from WarnerMedia film, TV show or video game. **Femenine Power: Represent female hero from WarnerMedia film, TV show or video game. **Hostile: Represent antagonist, anti-hero or enemy from WarnerMedia film, TV show or video game. **Superhero: Represent superhero from any WarnerMedia superhero property. **Supervillain: Represent supervillain from any WarnerMedia superhero property. **Cartoon: Represent character from Cartoon Network and Hanna-Barbera. **Real World: Represent real world person. *This is one of the few video games to use both Frank Welker and Dee Bradley Baker for animals' vocal effects. *The cutscenes are made by an esemble group of Animators from WarnerMedia's history. *The character concept artworks are made by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone who worked together for Warner Bros. Animation in order to appeal the real life character's design. **However, it ended up becoming too complex for everyone to draw so therefore, Rebecca Sugar, the creator of Steven Universe, as well as other animators team up to develop the finalized design. *While most of the characters had new dialogue in the game, some characters (ex. Jenny) had dialogue through archive recording just like in Lego Dimensions. *A early beta version of the game is released in February 2018. **However, this game ewas originally going to take advantage of the M rating, but due to the game not feeling like those, it was changed to a T rating. **If the rating change never happened, then it would've been the first game to be rated M. *Besides have WarnerMedia franchises, guests franchises from other companies are included. *The in-game models for the characters are inspired by ones from the Disney Infinity series, as well as Steven Universe and Cartoon Network FusionFall (for the Cartoony looking franchises) and Injustice (for the realistic looking franchises). See Also *''Disney Legendary Battles'' *''Viacom: Slime Wars'' *''Universal and Sony: Infinite Battle'' *''MGM Battles'' *''20th Century Fox: Battle United'' *''GMAT Battles'' *''Lionsgate: Battle of the Lions'' *''Ultimate All-Stars Battle''